Illumination LED products are being developed to provide improved luminance efficiency, reliability, color quality, and production cost competitiveness. As development has turned toward producing high output products, demand for devices having high luminance efficiency, high reliability, and low cost has been on the rise. To meet these requirements, flip chip type LEDs have been developed that have excellent heat dissipation characteristics and a simple structure and manufacturing process. Such flip chip type LEDS facilitate assembly of large size devices, and package products using LEDs have been released onto the market.
However, a flip chip type LED emits light from the side thereof as well as from an upper surface. Thus, in order to incorporate a flip chip type LED into an illumination product, a technique of controlling both a lateral phosphor layer and an upper phosphor layer is needed. In response to increased demand for illumination products supporting color quality within a MacAdam ellipse level 3 step, techniques for controlling laterally generated light are urgently needed.